Sick Masochist Desires
by Words of the soul
Summary: What if James didn't escape Silent Hill? A new ending to the great game Silent Hill 2. Pyramid head x James. Rated M for later chapters and sexual content
1. Reborn

Sick masochist desires. James Sunderland came to this town, the town called Silent Hill to punish himself. He did something horrible. Something disgraceful. Something against every moral he had ever learned.

He committed murder. Not just to anyone, no. He killed his own wife, his love, his soul mate.

He tried to make excuses for himself, attempting to settle his tormenting mind. But it failed, instead he snapped. He forced the memory, tried to believe it wasn't him. She died of natural causes, three years ago. But truth be told, while his wife was in her time of need, suffering on her death bed, he took a pillow and smothered her.

_It was to end her suffering. I loved her._

But he knew that wasn't true. He hated her. Every time he came home from work she screamed, bitched, moaned and fussed. He needed to end _his _suffering, not _hers_.

This act he committed of stealing an innocent life forced him to suffer a never ending hell. One tenfold of what his beloved Mary had suffered before her quick death.

**-Reborn-**

James lay crumpled on the ground. It was _him _who killed his wife. Tears streamed from his eyes, forming a small puddle on the ground. His hands shook violently as he scrabbled to grab the flash light that had rolled out of his coat.

Next to him were the two pyramid heads. Each impaled by their own knifes. They were for him, meant to torment and remind him of the horrible crime he had committed. Once he **did **realize what he had done, he knew he know longer had a need for them. He had created them to fulfill his desires to be punished for the sins he had committed against Mary. He was done with them now, he no longer had a need for the two executioners.

_"I was weak. That's why I needed you... needed someone to punish me for my sins... but that's all over now... I know the truth. Now it's time to end this."_

And with that the executioners commenced in a double suicide.

With a final choked sob James pushed himself up. The room was dark and haunting, a hanging lap, swinging back and forth over his head, the bulb flickering on and off. He caught sight of his flashlight, next to the dead body of one of the creatures. He grimaced and slowly walked over to them, his feet dragging across the ground. He leaned forward and grabbed the flashlight but let out a cry of shock when the executioner's skin slowly started to peel off and float up into the air.

Slowly, very slowly. Until there was nothing left of the monsters except their knifes discarded on the ground in a bloody mess.

He composed himself and stood up, the sound of sirens ringing through the air. The last time he had heard the sirens saved him from a most painful death by pyramid head. It was as if the sirens were beckoning the monster away.

He pushed open the door to the room and sighed, not quite sure where he was going. He pulled out a map from his pocket, his eyes skimming over it. He had made the map by hand with a worn out sharpie marker and minimal light source. It was Kindergarten level at best. But it was helpful and gave him some knowledge of where he was.

Right now all he wanted to know was where the exit to the damned building was. He squinted his eyes and leaned forward to see that most of the map was destroyed by water and blood. He let out a screech of frustration and threw the map down. He was in no mood for this.

He walked out of the room, making sure to stomp on the destroyed map in the process and looked around. He needed to rely on his memory and retrace his steps.

By the time he had finally gotten outside night had fallen and it was impossible to see anything. James frowned. He needed to find somewhere to stay for now, with a defeated sigh, he walked up to a house. James entered, closing and locking the door behind him.

He first scoped the house, looking for any demons. His radio would always seem to react when a monster was around, making a loud static noise. But since there was no crackling emitting from his pants, he came to the conclusion that it was safe. He found the bedroom and peaked in.

It was fairly clean, a thin layer of dust coating most everything in it.

But James was _not _going to be sleeping in there. The reason being?  
A nice little carcass of a large man was rotting away on the bed. James shivered and quickly closed the door. The couch would work just fine. He pulled his hand gun out of the back of his pants and set it on a small table next to the couch. James sighed and slid onto the bed, propping his feet up on the arm rest and closed his eyes.

Mentally and physically exhausted. He wanted nothing better then just close his eyes and sleep. He didn't want to wake up.

_"How are you doing Mary?" James smiled to his weak wife, a sugar coated malicious smile. Mary looked up to him, her eyes half lidded._

_"I'm fine…I guess." She erupted in violent coughing. Mary was in her late stages of cancer and it pained yet also, disgustingly excited James. He softly placed his hand on her forehead and Mary looked up with tired innocent eyes._

_"I love you." She whispered._

_James nodded his head. "I love you, too." As soon as the words left his mouth, he grabbed the pillow out from under her and smashed it against her face. Mary struggled weakly, slowly suffocating as James gritted his teeth, waiting for her movements to cease. Mary's kicking and thrashing slowed before finally all together stopping.  
James pulled away, a large grin sweeping his lips._

James awoke in a cold sweat. His eyes were wide as he peered around, his heart thumping. He leaned over the bed and gagged. All he had were dry heaves, he hadn't eaten in very long, only resorting to the occasional energy drink he saw discarded on the ground. He shakily slid out of bed, trying to shake the horrible nightmare from his thoughts.

He grabbed the hand gun from off the table and held onto it. His hands shook violently and he could feel the hot tears burning his eyes.

Despite what he told the two monsters, he still felt guilty, he hated himself. He wanted punishment for his sins.

He walked forward, feeling dizzy and nearly collapsing. He was able to keep himself from falling by quickly shooting his arm out and supporting his weight against the wall. His knees were weak and shaky and he hung his head forward. He knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep now. Might as well cover some ground, instead of just sitting there, brooding over his wife's death.

James left the house, the cold air pricking at his skin. He zipped up his jacket and peered around, widening his eyes in an attempt to see better in the dark.

After a minute of silence, his eyes slowly got used to the lack of light and he was able to make out things on the street. He pulled out his flashlight just in case and started down the street, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious, just in case his radio decided to not work.

He walked down the empty street, hearing the vicious barks of a dog somewhere off in the distance. James shivered lightly and glanced up to a street sign.

'Oakwod drive'. He almost smiled, that meant he was near the end of the town, that he could finally leave.

He changed from a walk to a full out sprint. Wanting to get out of the wretched town, but gasped. He looked over the large cliff that was in front of him.

_It's still isolated?_

When he first entered Silent hill, it was like any other ghost town. Quiet and deserted. But as soon as a deathlike fog swept into the town. That all changed. When he tried to leave, he found the whole town has no exit, only a dead drop edge. It scared him, but he was certain that after he had admitted what he had done wrong and now that the executioners were gone, everything would be in order again. No more demons, no more death. He just wanted to go home.

A sob escaped his lips as he pounded his hand against the ground. He wanted to go home. No more Silent Hill, just alone in a bed.

He stayed on the ground, curled up in a ball in silence. That was until his radio went off and the screech of metal against concrete pounded in his ears.


	2. A never ending hell

James scrambled to his feet quickly, hearing the steady noise of a large knife being drug over the ground. His eyes were wide and wild. There was no way it could be Pyramid head…Could it? He quickly reached for his gun. It would definitely not kill Pyramid head, no man or Creature could ever destroy the executioner, but it might buy James some time.

The monster lumbered closer to him and stopped, ten feet from the blond haired man.

"I told you I understand what I did. I don't need you anymore!" He practically screamed to the monster. Pyramid head watched him for several seconds, before starting back forward. James' eyes widened.

_Why isn't he stopping?_

James held his gun up eye level. "I told you I have no use for you anymore!" He rested his finger on the trigger and when the demon didn't stop he quickly fired three rounds into his body. Pyramid head stumbled back slightly and James took this chance to run, he darted past the overly muscular fiend and down the abandoned streets of Silent Hill. The extra adrenaline that pumped through his veins let him move faster, but even that wasn't enough. Pyramid head dropped his knife and ran after James in a full sprint, easily catching up to him within seconds.

He grabbed onto James' jacket and ripped him back, the seams ripping slightly. The monster pushed him against the brick wall of a building. James recognized the neon lights and was able to know it was the strip joint. But pole dancing was the least of his worries. He stared at the pale, human like demon in front of him. Pyramid head's hand moved from James' jacket to his neck, slowly and painfully tightening around it, his airways constricting. A long grey tongue slipped out from under the metal head covering that covered the monster's head and snaked out, traveling across James' face, a hot tingling trail of saliva being left behind. James turned his head to the side, his eyes squeezing shut. This was going to be his death. He just knew it. Pyramid head's tongue retreated and he lifted James up in the air. James gasped, kicking around, trying to push himself up, his body becoming stiff as he struggled to breathe. Just as James started to slow down, feeling death approach, Pyramid head dropped him.

James hit the ground hard, gasping for breath, his eyesight darkening. He gulped, his body shaking and numb from fear, he looked up to the monster, his eyes wide. He didn't want to die. He wanted to live. Forget about this whole thing, be by himself. But he knew that was never going to happen.

Pyramid head's boot went crushing down on James' stomach as the man howled in pain. He coughed up blood, as tears leaked over his eyes.

Pyramid head gave one final kick, before the sirens sounded. The monster with drew his foot and turned around, lumbering away. James took in a shaky breath. Staying that position, unable to get up. Slowly he drifted off into sleep.

James awoke with a small groan, pulling himself off the ground and slowly limping forward. He was in pain, his eyes still clouded with tears. He finally collapsed on the steps of the club and sighed. The metallic taste of blood still in his mouth. He rubbed his eyes and pushed himself off the steps, hobbling down the street, leaning against the walls of buildings occasionally for support.

He didn't know where he was going, he felt hopeless. He glanced to his left where an empty hospital stood. Hopefully he could find some medical supplies. He slowly made his way into the building and swiveled his head around, searching for anything he could use to heal his wounds.

He felt his hopes perk slightly as he saw a medical pack discarded on the floor. He dropped o his knees and pulled it to him, pulling out gauze and rubbing alcohol.

He lifted up his shirt and softly rubbed the disinfectant on his chest, wincing. He grabbed the gauze and covered his chest with the thin cloth and sighed. He was already starting to feel better. He set the medical pack down and stood up, combing his fingers through his hair. He hobbled towards the door and opened it, peering outside. The sun was just grazing over the tops of the sky and warming the day.

James pushed the door fully open and walked out, shaking his head, but he stopped.

_Maria...She...She wasn't real..._

He had started to like the erotic woman, she reminded him of Mary. Almost an exact doppleganger. He stuck his hand into his jean pockets and frowned, everything he ever wanted, all ripped from his grasp. He was now stuck in this contestant hell. He glanced around, his lips pulling down in a frown. What was he going to do now...?

He leaned against the wall of the hospital. But slowly, very slowly his eyes widened. He noticed the lack of a radio in his pocket. He ripped his hand out and checked his other pocket, then his coat pockets and finally around him. It was gone!

He stares to panic, his breath picking up and breaking out into a sweat. He had no way to alert him of the fact there was a demon lurking about, his survival level plummeted. He rubbed his eyes, trying to stay calm, his body quivering in fear. He chewed his lip and took in a deep breath, feeling the rapid beating of his heart starting to slow.

Once he calmed down, he started to walk away from the hospital, pushing the fear of being attacked by an unseen demon from his mind. The more he walked, the more his joints loosened and the sharp pains in his side, dulled. After about half an hour he felt fine, a little sore, but much better then before.

That was until he heard a pained moan from behind him. James snapped around, his cool blue eyes widening. There stood a demon, it's arms and legs melted together, looking much like an (un)living body bag, a hole was on it's chest, and it hobbled forward to James, spraying acid out of said hole. James cried out as the acid h it him, he ripped off his jacket, that large acid stains were burning into. He stumbled back, avoiding another spray of acid as the demon enclosed on him. He reached into his pocket, reaching for his gun but cringed, realizing that it was gone as well.

He continued to walk backwards, until his back hit the wall behind him. He recited a silent prayer in his head as he awaited his death. Nothing happened. He glanced up to see the walking bodybag slowly retreating. James frowned, confused. His confusion quickly left as he heard Pyramid head's great knife dragging along the ground. James felt like crying, Pyramid head was going to not only kill him, but give him a slow painful, unsympathetic death. At least by body bag he would die a quick death.

Pyramid head walked close to James, grabbing the head of the body bag. A small cry was heard from the demon, before he was launching wit one quick thrust of Pyramid head's hand, landing against a building with a sickening crack. The large demon closed in on James, as the man shook, breaking into silent tears. Instead of feeling the knife crush through his body, he felt himself get raised into the air. James whimpered as he was pushed against the wall, slowly sliding up, until he was face to face from Pyramid head.

No, he literally was face to face with the monster. The demon had lifted the iron mask and propped it up against the wall. James couldn't see much of anything, most being covered up by a shadow. But he did see the malicious grin, with two canine teeth that could easily rip him to shreds...


	3. Marked

**HOLY SHAT, GAIS!**

**Thanks for the emails and favorites, I felt special 8'D**

**It even motivated me enough to finish this mother fuckin' chapter!**

_-lub-_

James couldn't force his eyes away, staring bewildered at the almost human like mouth that was stretched into a grin across Pyramid head's face. If his lower half was human looking, would that mean his upper half was as well?

Pyramid head was unable to lean in any farther, his iron mask keeping him from doing so instead, he pulled James to him and bit down on the tips of his hair.

James shivered, his eyes tearing up. No, Pyramid head wasn't trying to pleasure James, he was doing the opposite. Teasing and torturing James, letting him know what was going to come, but not actually doing it. He teased and nipped at the skin as James struggled in the demon's strong grip.

He finally gave up; knowing full well whatever he did wouldn't stop the executioner. The lack of squirming made the monster stop and stare at James.

_Is he confused? Why is he stopping?_

He couldn't push away the feeling of disappointment at the stopping of the touch from the edges of his mind.

With a twist of his hand Pyramid head turned James around and pushed him against the wall, his cheek scraping against the rough surface. He could feel the warm blood from the wound that was made drip from his cheeks and down his chin, crawling past his Adams apple. He could feel Pyramid's head tongue snake into his mouth and rub against James' forcefully. James nearly choked as he struggled once again. But this only provoked Pyramid head even more. He wrapped his large hand around James' neck, holding him in place, while using his other hand to slowly pull down the cloth that covered his legs. James kicked wildly, trying to keep Pyramid head away, but the monster was able to easily hold his legs down and slowly, ever so slowly pull it fully down.

He was teasing James, keeping the fear in his heart as large as possible. He wanted James to suffer. After discarding the pants, Pyramid head grabbed his boxers. He wasted no time in ripping them off of James, leaving him exposed to the cold except for a plain button up shirt, that had small burns from the acid of the body bag.

Pyramid head pulled his tongue back and used one hand to lift up his loin cloth, pressing close to James. A sharp inhaled breath sucked into James' mouth as it finally clicked into his head what was happening.

He waited.

Nothing came.

...

Pyramid head shoved James even harder against the wall, before thrusting himself into the man. James howled in pain, writhing in agony. Pyramid head pulled out and shoved himself back in, burying himself in James' depths. He could feel blood slowly creeping down his leg.

Pyramid head held James in place and sped up. James clenched around him, the pain becoming too much to handle. He struggled to breathe as Pyramid head rammed into him mercilessly. James sobbed, his body lurching and feeling his mouth water.

A small noise was heard from the demon behind him, much like a snarl. Pyramid head tightened his grip on James, before letting out a loud growl. James gasped, feeling a warmth envelope his insides. The demon stayed still for a second, before pulling out of James and dropping him on the ground, much like a piece of trash.

James landed in his side silently, his gaze off focused and glazed over. The last thing he saw was Pyramid head turning around and walking away from James, not even glancing backwards.

James cracked his eyes open, feeling weak and helpless. He gasped as he saw demons hobbling past him. He shot up, his arms up, ready to defend. But they paid no mind to him. occasionally one would glance in his direction, but they would quickly turn their heads forward and scurry off, as if they were scared of him.

He shakily stood up, groaning as he pulled up his jeans and buckling them. The pain he felt was worse than any hang over he had ever had. He rested his palm on his forehead and shuddered, his body tense. He finally found the strength to push himself off of the wall he had currently been leaning against and hobbled down the street, wincing at every step he took.

There was the lake, he remembered being next to it when he had first came to this horrible town. That was going to be his first destination. James started to walk, but jumped when he heard the steady footsteps of a demon behind him. Even though they didn't seem to want to attack the man, he was still wary of them. He burst out into a run, dodging through the fog filled streets with a surprising speed after what had happened to him.

He finally stopped at the sparkling blue water, the fog making it look mysterious and unique. James quickly jogged down the hill, looking around for any signs of others around. Once he was sure no demons were lurking in the shadows, he stripped down, jumping into the chilly water.

He shivered in delight. With every wave of water that pushed over his head, he felt as if his sins were being cleaned off. The dirt tainting his body and soul being cleaned, his sins forgiven.

He washed slowly and thoroughly, not missing an inch of his body, fingers raking through his jostled hair, palms scrubbing his skin bare. It wasn't until the tips of his fingers had become swollen and looking like peach prunes, did he finally climb out of the lake, shaking the water off his body and slipping on his clothes.

He sighed contently. He felt nice, the black fear that was eating away at him, momentarily gone. But that feeling was gone as soon as it came, a snarl coming from somewhere next to him. He carefully picked up a rock his eyes narrowed.

The demon burst from the fog, catching James off guard. It looked like a dog, but it wasn't. The animal's skin was peeling off its body, yellow bones sticking out of the gashes in the red and purple skin. The most striking thing about the dog was the large pink tongue that hung out of its mouth, reaching to the kneecaps of the dog.

James gulped and readied himself for attack, but the demon was too quick. It leapt onto James', its teeth bore, snarling. It snapped its jaws several times, barking loudly. It's tongue snaked out, pressing against James' chest, before piercing into the skin, as if it were a stake. The man cried out in pain as he thrashed under the animal, but he was held in place.

The pain stopped. James blinked, looking up to the dog, who was staring down at James' neck, whimpering. It slowly packed off of James, whining, before quickly turning around, its tail between his legs and running off.

James stood up, a hand pressed to his chest, which was oozing blood. He frowned, staring through the thick fog, looking for the dog. What had the animal seen that scared him so bad?

He stumbled to the lake and looked down, staring at his reflection. He looked the same, maybe a bit tired, but the same. He tilted his head to the side and blinked, leaning down. A small red mark was on his neck. He reached up, tracing his finger over it.

A hickey?

He sat back, blinking before it finally dawned on him. Pyramid head had marked him, the reason why the dog had attacked was because he had gotten the smell of the other off, washing it away in the lake, but he was still the demon's territory and no other monster would go against pyramid head.

He was Pyramid head's property…


	4. Realization

Realization can be a great thing; it can be inspiring, beautiful, lifting. But what James realized, oh, he wished he never had.  
The dark rings circled his pale blue eyes, small wrinkles drawing a path from the corners of his eyes to the tops of his cheeks, showing he was tired, weak, frail. All because of this… This was something he wished he never had discovered, he wished he never had come to this town, he wished Mary was still alive, he wished for his old life back. But wish, wish, wishing gets you nowhere.  
He gulped, his chest tightening and a lump forming in his throat, stopping his breath from coming in and out naturally. He needed to relax, just sit and think.  
He placed a gentle hand to the wound that marked his chest, it burned and ached, throbbing and hot against his palm. He licked his dry cracked lips, taking note of the coppery tasting blood that seeped through one of the splits towards the middle of his lower lip. His gaze lazily drifted around the grey dreary town, the chilly fog hung low in the air, making him feel like he was suffocating. The damp air made small goose bumps rise on his arms and legs and the hairs on his neck stand on end.  
One step, another step, another step. His legs moved slow and heavy, as if he was trying to walk through water. He barely even had the strength to keep his head up and watch where he was going, but he fought through the fatigue that tried to claim him and continued on through the sea of cement under his feet. A skid mark of blood caught his attention to his right, but he only gave it a moments glance before continuing on his way. A small house, maybe even a trailer, he needed to find somewhere to hide until he could clear his head. Maybe search for an energy drink or if he was lucky enough a first aid kit.

Ah….

He caught site of a small house on the corner of the street, windows intact and unharmed, door still closed. He hurried his slow pace, wanting to get into safety as soon as possible. He stopped in front of it, taking in the site with his eyes. It was a pale blue, the paint chipping off the walls and faded in different areas. The ceiling seemed fine, several shingles scattered along the ground from falling off of the top of the small building, but the place seemed safe enough.  
James took in a deep, shaky breath and opened the door, it moved an inch. He sighed and gave it a tiny shove with his shoulder, only the small motion allowing it to force open. He stepped in, glancing around suspiciously, hearing for any noises. He felt confident that it was empty exempt from himself and closed the door behind him. He drifted into what looked like a tiny den and collapsed on a dusty maroon couch, a small cloud of dust billowing up into the air at the action. He let out a happy sigh, kicking his shoes off his feet and rolling onto the dirty couch, closing his eyes and letting the peace that came from silence ebb the pounding headache that pulsed in his temples.  
Soon sleep overtook him.

_Creeeeeee_

"…."

_Creeeeeee_

"…."

_Creeeeeee-thunk_

What was that? James lifted his head up, blond hair matted to his forehead. It was a high pitched sound, like something being dragged across the floor. It took a second before James finally understood what was happening. It was the sound of Pyramid head's knife being dragged across the pavement, the noise becoming louder and louder. The thunk…Was that it dropping to the ground.  
James audibly gulped, his breath coming to a sudden stop. The sound of silence rang in his ears and he waited for something—anything.  
Though it was only a few minutes, it felt like hours in James' mind. But the high pitched squeal returned, the noise dragging past the house and down the street. James let out a sigh, his head falling back and his Adams' apple becoming more defined.  
_Luck?_ No, he instantly rid of that idea, Pyramid head would know where James was, all the monster did was rape and kill, rape and kill. It was a hunter, it could hear the smallest noise, it could pick up on a scent much like a dog. It was a predator, it knew James was here, but for some reason it didn't come in.  
The man was confused, very confused in fact, but he didn't question it, only allowed him the pleasure in the fact he wasn't being killed or raped.  
Pleasure? That was a strange thing to find pleasure in, the fact you have yet to be disgraced and violated then killed and eaten, but, you tend to find the good in the world at such bad times.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep after this, James pushed himself off of the couch and wandered the house, in search of anything he could find.  
A gun, a bottle of wine and some Advil. He was proud of the fact he had found these treasures that were hidden in the house, he always was very observant.  
He tucked the gun in the back of his pants, stuffed the pain killers in his pocket and popped the cork out of the bottle. He set it to his lips, tilted the glass back and took a long and nice swig. He pulled the bottle away and let out a sigh, swiping his mouth quickly with the back of his hand. God that was nice.  
He plopped down on an old moldy chair that sat lonely in a damp corner. It groaned in response to the sudden weight, but miraculously held up, only a small crack splitting along one of the legs. James sat back, closing his eyes and taking another gulp. He felt distorted and giddy, vision bad. He glanced down to the bottle, surprised about the fact only a quarter was left. Those 'gulps' must have been accompanied by a bit of chugging as well. He just gave a crooked grin and swallowed down the rest of it, leaning back in the chair to do this.  
He lost balance, toppling back and hitting his head against the wall. _Ow, fuck!_ He sat up quickly, cradling the back of his head with his calloused hands, letting out small wince. He finally sat up, giggling despite the pain.  
He stood up, a bit wobbly on his feet and stumbled through the house. He reached the door and covered his lips with his hand trying to muffle the laughter. He was acting like a drunk teenager trying to sneak into his house without his parents seeing. James bit down on his lip, before opening it slowly, looking around, everything was blurry, but all he saw was fog. He took an unsteady step out on the lawn, before turning left and continuing, swaying from side to side, hands out to his sides, as if it would keep him a bit coordinated.  
_Click click click click  
_James blinked, stopping in his tracks to try and listen to the noise, it was obviously the heels of a nurse, those damn demons escaped the hospital after he stupidly left the door open. He stared at the woman, who looked drunk herself, walking in a bowlegged manner. She looked like a skank, V neck low and showing off her large bosom and dress riding up to the tops of her thighs. This one wasn't equipped with any weapon, her breasts bouncing at the quick jerky motions. James licked his lips, eyes searching her body, hell she was pretty hot, everything looked good. She started towards him, burned and tattered bandages covering her face. His goofy grin turned into a rather malicious grin.  
She could be useful… He started towards her, unsteady and unfocused. He caught the demon, shoving her to the wall, body against body. He felt hot, wanting some sexual release and this demon was here for his bidding.

He grabbed the front of her shirt, ripping the cloth off of her body, breasts exposed to him. He smirked, grabbing them roughly and kissing her neck, knee pushing between her open legs. the demon screached and howled, trying to escape, but James had it in his grasp. He gave a tiny tug at her dress, the clothing easily falling off of her shapley body. He didn't waste any time on pulling down his own pants, forcing her legs open. He pulled down his boxers and shoved himself inside of her, hands pinning the demon's wrists above her head. He let out a small sigh, feeling the demon clench down on him. It wasn't actually all that pleasurable, her body was cold, her hole lukewarm. After the demon relaxed away from the intrusion in her, he realized how loose she actually was.  
_...Pyramid head's already gotten to her...._  
He felt a bit disgusted at the thought and something else. A feeling that made him angry, stomach tensing. He couldn't quite place it. He pushed the thought out of his mind, before starting to pump in and out quickly.

This went on for several more minutes, a frown pulling at James' thin lips. This wasn't good at all, more like a task. He blinked and finally pulled out, noticing his hard on gone . He tried to get it back up, thoughts of Mary and Maria dashing through his head. No, right now those thoughts only disgusted him...

James finally staggered away, letting out a sigh and rubbing his eye, the monster crumpled on the ground, body twitching every few minutes. He tried but nothing happened, he felt no pleasure from it, more like it was burden. He was still drunk, but not completely smashed like earlier.  
He cracked his knuckles and leaned against the wall, lifting up his foot and planting his heel into her head, earning a sickening crunch. He didn't want to deal with this later, might as well finish her off when she's already down. He squinted, glancing around. Where the hell was the damn house he had used before.  
He sighed, walking over the limp body and looked around dizzily, now more upset and angry then giddy. The small mark on his neck tingled and he pressed a rough finger on it, continuing along the sidewalk, leaning against the brick wall to his left the whole time. Some more sleep felt good about now, never waking up from said sleep sounded better.  
James stopped as he passed a park, glancing back towards the trees. Life. Sure, they were on their last limb, most of them ready to kick the bucket, but some still had leaves growing. He felt a small smile lift the corner of his lips and he started towards it.  
He collapsed near the base of one, sighing and closing his eyes, head resting against the trunk.  
Sleep…Sleep…Sleep…  
The words echoed in his mind, he wasn't sure if they were his own or someone else's, but he happily followed the instructions, slipping into unconsciousness.

He finally awoke, sighing in content. He felt rested and nice, delighted at the floating feeling that surrounded his body. His eyes fluttered open and he glanced up at the sky, dark clouds swirled in the sky. He let himself slowly sit up, the heavy weight that usually pushed him down, causing his shoulders to hunch and his head to pulse, seemed to have been lifted. He blinked his half lidded eyes and glanced around, noticing a rather beautiful sight towards his left.  
The sun flitted through the gapes in the clouds, rays of golden light streaking through the sky in an array of yellow and orange hues, like a combination of citrusy products swirling together in a glass. He couldn't help but smile at the angelic look of the simple streaks of light, giving him a sense of meaning, maybe there was something more, more than a never ending hell, something that he could look forward to. If he died, maybe he would go there. A place with angels, not demons, a place with sun, not fog, a place with hope, not despair. A place that wasn't here, a place that wasn't Silent Hill.

James pulled himself up and stretched his arms out in front of him, feeling the crack of his stiff joints. He sighed and shook his hands through his tangled hair that was matted to his forehead. He licked his dry lips and rubbed his pale blue eyes with the palm of his hand.  
His eyes moved from the dirty streets of Silent Hill to the peaceful looking forest to his right. He chose where he wanted to go in a matter of moments. He quickly strode towards the crevices of the woods, enjoying the silence that the area brought. His eyes occasionally flickered from tree to tree, but soon it became painfully obvious that the whole place looked the same. He continued to walk, feet occasionally hitting a large root and making him stumble forward a tiny bit.  
Bored.  
That had been a feeling he hadn't experienced in a long time. Maybe he was just feeling peaceful, but peace seemed to be unnatural, foreign, boring as hell.  
Oh…He was in hell, maybe that saying wasn't that appropriate.

He scratched his cheek and stopped, giving a tiny frown. Would he be lost in the woods if he kept going further? Was there a way out? He took in a deep breath of the humid air, his clothing clinging to him from the dampness. He hurried his pace, wanting to get out of there as soon as he could.

It took another thirty minutes of walking in a straight line until James found an opening in the trees, what he finally saw surprised him.

The entrance to Silent Hill.

His eyebrows furrowed and his lips tugged down at the corners. _How the hell…? _He decided not to question it, it was Silent Hill, shit happened every day. Nothing should surprise him by now.

He just continued walking, fingers flexing at his sides and eyebrows lowered back to their normal position. He stopped on the sidewalk, leaning against a wooden building. What should he do now?  
Now that he was finally awake, he decided to maybe go exploring, he could find something of importance, maybe a new radio, something actually helpful.  
He felt grateful that he didn't have a hangover, maybe all those years of drinking while Mary was in the hospital paid off. James finally took a seat on the bench and leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees and propping his chin up with his palm. He would occasionally see a demon walk by, but they didn't dare approach him, though uneasy, he stayed where he was happy at the fact he had some safe guard, though ashamed of the bruise that marked his neck, but he felt a bit grateful, it gave him a sense of protection, he only had to deal with one person; Pyramid Head. He didn't need to watch his back for every other demon as well. He drummed his fingers on his knee and stared at the demons that would pass by.  
_Nurse, body bag, dog, nurse, dog, mannequin…_  
He grinned slightly, he always loved when body bags were hit. They would lie on the ground for several seconds still, before writing in agony and trying to crawl away on their hands and knees, before keeling over in a slow painful death.  
Yes, he had a sick twisted sense of humor, but he was in a sick twisted place. What could he say? He made do with what he had.  
He smirked lightly and stood up, hands swinging freely at his sides.  
_Time for an adventure…._He headed towards his left, rolling his shoulders and taking the route he had learned by heart. Time to go to the hospital, a depressing, horrible place. Of course he was drawn to it.  
He finally came in sight to the Brookhaven hospital and wasted no time in shoving open the large doors and waltzing in. The nurse came clicking by hearing the noise of the large metal doors slamming against the wall, but stopped in their tracks at spotting James. Even in the dark they could sense the mark that was left on the man and made no attempt at coming any closer to him, fearing the wrath of the Red Pyramid.  
He did horrible things to them without being provoked in any way shape or form, what would happen to them if they dared trespass on his property…?  
They were smart…No….They had instinct, they were mere animals who sensed what to do and what not to do.

They slowly receded back into the shadows, wary of this approaching human. They would leave him alone until he was no longer marked by the Pyramid, no longer the property.

James walked up the stairs, feeling each step creak under his weight. He explored nearly every nook of his area, but, now with the constant niggling fear of a demon lurking around the corner, he might actually be able to look more thoroughly, find things he had glanced over.

He headed towards the patient's wing with a tiny yawn, glancing around. This had the most rooms and was the best place to search, hell, those little creeps who used to use this place might have left something behind of importance. He pushed open the first door to his left and glanced around at the tiny area, fingertips brushing over the grimy walls, before dropping to his side. He headed to the bed and lifted up the mattress, glancing under it, nothing. He let it drop back into place and walked to the nightstand, opening up the drawers and picking up a note that was sprawled next to it.

_They won't let me out. I'm not sick. I'm not anything. They're out to get me. All out to get me... I need to get out of here…I need to escape…escape…escape…_

He frowned, staring at the paper, what did that mean? Who wrote it? He found papers constantly like this….but this one in particular gave him the creeps. He forced away the shiver that wanted to make its way up his spine and folded the small note up, placing it in his back pocket. He started back into searching, dropping to his knees and ducking his head down so he could look under the bed, there was some dirt and dust bunnies, but that was all. He sighed and pulled himself up, using his hands to dust himself off. He ventured over to the next room continuing his search.  
_Under the mattress? Nothing. In the lamp table? Nothing. Under the bed—What's this?  
_He flattened himself against the floor and reached his hand out, groping blindly. His fingertips brushed over a rough material and he grinned, forcing his arm out even more, he touched the object with his fingers, petting it so it could scoot closer to him. He finally got it in reach, gripping it tightly and drawing it out from under the bed, his arm now aching from the actions.  
He held it up to the light, head tilted to the side. It was a small, hand stitched doll, something a child would play with. The cloth looked like it was taken from a potato sack. The mouth was stitched together from the left side of its face and all the way to its right, Xs crossing over a line, with two dark buttons placed as eyes in a beautifully gruesome style. Its torso was red and it's legs were blue, a nice little boy from what he could tell. He petted the doll's bald head affectionately, it was creepy, but it was still rather nice. It made him feel happy, reminding him of his own childhood. When things weren't so hard, when life wasn't hell.  
James walked out of the room, hands swinging by his side. Where to go now? His grip on the doll was tight and his palms were sweaty, but he paid no mind. Maybe he would go and get something to eat, he was running on empty.  
He walked through the hall, down the stairs and out of the hospital. The place was creepy, his happiness now gone from its gloomy atmosphere. He had passed by a convenient store earlier, maybe that still had some dried snacks.  
He started back down the sidewalk, rubbing his arms, feeling the nip of the cold. His eyes flickered back and forth warily as he sighed.  
Ah, there it was. He stopped in front of the store, eyes flickering over the faded sign; _99 cents for EVERYTHING! _The words were dull and the paint was peeling. He stepped forward, pushing open the double doors and being met by the jingle of bells. James glanced down at the pile of rubble blocking the entrance, before easily stepping over the debris and starting on his way. Most of it seemed to have been cleaned out, glasses of liquid broken and strewn in various areas, foods that were once cooled, now stored in the freezer, a rank smell slipping through the cracks of the freezer doors.  
He started down the aisle, eyes gazing around, looking for any dry foods. So far he found nothing. A small noise in the back of the store startled him slightly, but he didn't pay much mind to it, it was probably a cockroach or a mannequin.  
He glanced down, catching sight of a small rectangle wrapped in shiny foil, James ducked down and picked it up, managing a small smile, a granola bar. His calloused fingers tugged at the corners, peeling the shiny skin off of the food. He checked it over, making sure no bugs were infesting the product, before lifting it to his mouth and taking off a small corner with his teeth. He savored the sweet food, waiting for his hunger to subside, and continued down the aisle in search of anything more.  
So far he found nothing, only wrappers and empty boxes. With a defeated sigh, he looked up, being met by another face, lips drawn and teeth bared, eyes narrowed.


End file.
